


The Price Of Having Wings

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, M/M, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strolled down the lane of shops, just absorbing the sound of the blacksmiths and the smells of the animal stalls and the sights of the people.</p><p>Suddenly he was propelled forward by an unknown force, nearly falling in the hay and muck below him.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing," he snapped as he turned around, but when his eyes met those of the boy that ran into him, his voice caught in his throat.</p><p>(Written for the Destiel Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: "Person A and B are arranged to be married.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Of Having Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Arranged Marriage AU
> 
> This is part of the Destiel Ficlet Challenge. My prompt was: "Person A and B are arranged to be married."
> 
> Okay, so I've been AWOL and I'm sorry. Can't say it won't happen again; it might. Sorry. But I felt super bad about getting nothing out, so i'm uploading this at 3 in the morning in a hotel room. 
> 
> And yeah the title sucks. I couldn't think of anything. Reasons for that, see above.
> 
> I do not own supernatural or the characters, only the words.

The kingdoms of Heaven and Earth had for a great many years battled as enemies. The conflict had been in the forefront of both kingdom’s minds for longer than any could remember, continuing to fester and grow as time went on. There seemed no end to the constant battles and war-like states. Finally it resulted in the kingdoms meeting for a final battle, ready for the fighting to end. Many brave young men disappeared that day; both sides suffered terrible losses. But the pain didn’t end until Heaven had overrun Earth’s camp, and the king of the former had his sword that the latter’s throat.

The King of Earth begged for his life to be spared. He had a wife and a newborn son. He must protect them. The King of Heaven pondered this and made a deal. The victory would go to Heaven. The conflict would end with Earth obeying any orders Heaven might have. The King’s life would be spared along with his title, but in exchange for the newborn prince. The King of Heaven had a young heir as well. On the prince’s eighteenth birthday, he would be sent to Heaven to marry the heir, never to see his family or home again. The King of Earth quickly accepted the proposal, sealing the fate of the young prince.

\----------

The crowded streets of the castle's town pushed against Dean. His commoners swirled around him, bustling past in a rush, oblivious that the young prince was standing among them. How could they know? Dean had been sure to wear a simple tunic and pants and had pulled a dark hooded cloak over his head. Dean had never been too impressed with his title, and he found it trying to be locked in the castle every day.

He was seventeen. Practically of age. Soon to be carted away to marry some monarch he'd never met. He deserved a moment of freedom.

He strolled down the lane of shops, just absorbing the sound of the blacksmiths and the smells of the animal stalls and the sights of the people.

Suddenly he was propelled forward by an unknown force, nearly falling in the hay and muck below him.

"What do you think you're doing," he snapped as he turned around, but when his eyes met those of the boy that ran into him, his voice caught in his throat. He had tanned skin and unusually dark hair. And his eyes: Dean had never seen any so blue and vibrant, as if lightning had been captured in the irises.

He didn't look like someone of Earth; Hunters most commonly had lighter hair and had brown or green shades in their eyes. The boy paired the strange features with an expression of terror. He seemed itching to run away.

"You're not from here, are you?" Dean questioned. He suddenly put it together: the hair, the eyes, the running, the fear. The boy was from Heaven. "You're an Angel," he accused.

The Angel stood, frozen, but eventually, delicately nodded.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He reached for the boy's hand. It made sense the boy was petrified. Although the two countries were not actively at war and were technically in a time of peace, the two kingdoms still despised each other, and it wasn’t uncommon to hear of travelers being killed by the other side. It would be suicide to try to enter the kingdom alone and unarmed at such a young age.

Dean reached out to the boy, but he pulled away as if he had been burned. “Stay away,” he ordered, although his voice shook in terror.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he hissed, “but you can’t stay here. You could be killed at any moment. I can get you out of the city.” Dean honestly didn’t know why he offered the Angel his help. And for the life of him he didn’t understand why he held his hand out in some sort of knightly fashion. But there he was.

“Trust me.”

At first the other stared at his hand, confusion and apprehension written on his face. But the boy took his hand, gripping it almost as to never let go, and meeting Dean’s eyes with determination and, amazingly enough, faith.

The two boys raced through the streets, sprinting down the winding roads of shops and homes and stalls, twisting around the hordes of people while never letting go of the other’s hand. Dean barely knew where he was going - he hadn’t been outside the castle enough to memorize the town below his home - but he eventually found the gate that led out into the surrounding forest. They easily slipped by the guards and into the trees. The two stopped when they came to an empty clearing. It was only then Dean realized he was still gripping the Angel’s wrist and quickly dropped it.

A tense silence filled the clearing. “Are you okay,” Dean finally asked.

The other nodded. “Yes. I was trying to escape some rather large men. They weren’t too pleased with me only having Heaven currency.”

“You think.” Another awkward pause. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Cas.”

“Cas,” Dean repeated. “Why were you in Earth? You could have gotten killed.”

Cas turned bright red and his gaze fell to the ground. “I was curious about the culture,” he stammered. “I thought it would be good to know about our neighbors. And since the engagement of the royals...”

Cas trailed off, and neither knew what to say.

“Thank you for saving me,” Cas said eventually, his eyes meeting Dean’s.

“Of course,” he replied and smiled. “Now get back before I have to save you again," he joked.

Dean began to walk back to his kingdom when he heard Cas call him back. “I would like to meet you again,” he said, the nervousness blatant in his expression.

Should he? He barely knew the boy, and sneaking out of the castle and kingdom, let alone being seen with an Angel, would have horrible consequences.

“The day of the full moon at his spot,” he answered almost automatically. Which was strange. He never felt an overwhelming desire to be with anyone besides his brother before. Granted, being practically locked it the castle didn’t allow a lot of socializing. But never had he felt such an immediate and intense connection with someone.

Cas broke out into a huge lopsided grin. “One week it is.” The boy waved and dashed off into the forest, probably back home to wherever Heaven was. Dean felt the corners of his mouth rise up. It was very cute.

\----------

“What’s Heaven like?”

The familiar sensation of wild grass rubbed against Dean’s bear arms. A slight summer breeze floated through the air, playing with his hair. Above him golden rays of light filtered down through the green leaves. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Dean looked over at the boy lying next to him. He and Cas had been meeting together for almost three months now: sometimes meeting once after two weeks of being apart and sometimes practically every day. And even though the trip between Heaven and the small clearing they called their own was long, he always came.

Dean could easily say Cas was his best friend, if only friend, and he would do anything for him. The strange boy had somehow broken down all the walls inside of him and opened up Dean’s thoughts, feelings, and opinions. He never had a confidant before. The very thought created a warm fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Of course, there were things he couldn’t tell Cas. His friend didn’t know he was the prince. Cas never talked about his father, except to complain how distant he was, but from what he could assume the man was a merchant or businessman of some kind. Dean didn’t want his title to create tension between them. Of course his engagement was completely avoided. Dean would never want to discuss it.

Cas hadn’t answered yet; He was still searching the leaves and sky above him for something. “It’s hard to describe,” he said eventually.

“Try.” Truthfully, Dean just wanted to know what his future home would be like.

Cas glanced over at him. “Earth is tucked away in the valley, entrapped in the forest that covers the land. But Heaven,” he pointed in the general direction of the mountain range, “it sits high and proud on the cliffs and ridges. The kingdom is famous for its masonry work and architecture. That would be expected given our location. The people are of a stoic nature, held together by a strong sense of tradition and religion.” Cas paused again. “It’s very different.”

Dean rolled over on his side so his body was facing Cas. “How would you describe Earth?”

The boy’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Earth is loud and vibrant and noisy and passionate. I wasn’t used to such liveliness. Heaven must seem boring compared to here. I must say it was overwhelming.”

“Oh,” Dean murmured as his eyes fell. But he felt a weight on his hand, and he glanced up to see Cas’s fingers wrapped around his. The boy was looking up at him, his expression warm and caring. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” The corners of Cas’s mouth turned up into a soft smile, with Dean gladly met.

“So, different.”

“Yes, but good different.”

\----------

Dean was watching Cas drone on about some fairy tale from Heaven. Something about humans with wings that would fly high above the ground and hated to land. A flying human and a flightless human fell in love. The winged people wanted to separate from the other humans, and the man couldn’t decide whether to leave with the group or stay with his love.

Dean wasn’t completely sure. He wasn't really paying attention to the plot. He was too busy staring at the way Cas's lips formed the words. How there was a faint trace if stubble on his jaw. How his perpetually messy hair moved in the breeze. It was all very distracting.

He didn't even really notice Cas stop talking. That only came to his attention when the boy tilted his head and squinted in confusion. It was adorable.

Did he really just think that?

"Are you even listening?" Cas asked. He didn't seem annoyed, simply curious.

"Yeah," he replied. He scooted closer to Cas and rested his head on his shoulder. "Flying guy and non-flying girl were in love. The guy has to leave. What's next?"

Cas gave him a knowing look, but continued on. "He flew away, to be free with the rest of the flying people. He never saw her again. And eventually he and the rest of his flock became the birds."

There was silence for a moment. "Well, that ending was depressing."

"In a way," Cas said. "But it was tragic from the start."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "They were from different worlds. It never would have worked. They were going to leave and both of the lovers knew that. The relationship was doomed from the moment they met. It's told to children to teach them to accept fate and destiny."

"So parents in Heaven tell their children that so they won't fight people on bad decisions or circumstances?"

"Basically, yes."

Dean pondered that for a moment. "That's stupid," he declared.

"I agree," Cas replied. Dean studied his face, questioningly. "I would like to believe that love can conquer fate."

Dean smiled. "Me too."

And it was that moment that Dean fell hopelessly and completely in love.

\----------

Cas was laying on his back on the hard ground. By now most of the grass had died with the winter chill. His body was cushioning Dean, who was using Cas's chest as a pillow. Cas had his arm wrapped possessively around Dean.

The star encrusted sky laid out before their eyes. Countless constellations created a mosaic above them. Dean's father would be furious he didn't return that night, and he was sure Cas's family would be angry as well, but he couldn't care. In one week he was turning eighteen, and then his freedom would be taken away. He was going to enjoy his time with Cas while he could.

Cas was describing the different constellations and the meaning behind them: Orion’s belt, Sirius, Aquarius. Dean was fascinated with the stories. No one on Earth seemed to take such an interest in the sky or its mythology. It was amazing.

The two has lapsed into a comfortable silence. Cas was so warm and soft beneath him. He buried closer to his friend's chest. Cas's grip around his waist tightened with a loving squeeze. Strong fingers were suddenly playing with his hair. Dean supposed it should be weird, but with Cas the position was nice. His eyes fluttered shut.

"You're perfect," he breathed.

The fingers in his hair stopped moving. He had just said that out loud. Dean's eyes locked on the ground beside him, praying it would swallow him up. He didn't think he could face Cas now. He had just ruined his friendship forever, his only friend in Heaven.

Cas moved his hand to cup his jaw, tilting his head so Dean was forced to focus on Cas. The other’s eyes poured over Dean, finally settling on Dean’s lips. Suddenly their faces weren’t that far apart, and Dean could feel Cas’s hot breath warming his face, and he realized that the only thing he wanted at the moment was for Cas’s lips to be on his.

He didn’t know who moved first, but the next thing he knew his mouth was pressing against Cas’s. It was slow and sweet and gentle. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, desperately trying to get closer. Cas’s tongue wiped along his lips, and Dean opened for him. Like everything with Cas, it felt right, perfect, and he couldn’t get enough.

But then Dean remembered the engagement. He couldn’t start something with Cas, not this close to his shipment day. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he got a taste of what his life could be like and promptly have it ripped from him.

Dean reluctantly pulled away. Cas squinted at him. Even in the dim starlight it was painfully easy to see the pain of rejection on his face.

“I’m sorry Dean,” he stuttered as he scooted away from Dean. Cas seemed to curl up into himself. “I thought you wanted this as well. I must have read the signs wrong.”

Cas’s voice had faded as he went on, and Dean had to grip his arm to make him focus. “Cas, no,” he interrupted. He forced himself to look at Cas’s eyes.

“I want to,” he choked out. And, God, did he want to. If Dean had his way he would spend the entire night in their clearing with Cas, and the night after that and the night after that. They would run away together, to some small cabin in the woods, where Dean didn’t have to be royalty and follow any rules. They could be together forever. True love could conquer all.

But he was the winged lover from Cas’s story. He had to leave.

“I’m engaged,” he spat. The word sat in his mouth as an ugly curse would. “Since birth. To some stranger.” Water dripped off his face. When did it start raining? “I’m leaving to be with them on my birthday. I can’t, I can’t...”

Dean trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Cas reached for him, and Dean was too exhausted to fight it. He melted into Cas’s touch as he brought him close to his chest.

“I’m engaged, too,” he muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

Dean glanced up at him in shock. Cas gave him a sad smile. “I didn’t want to tell you and have your opinion of me be altered by the knowledge. I can’t do anything about it. It’s a normal occurrence.”

In Heaven, maybe, but not Earth. Dean let out a bitter laugh. The rain started up again. But then Cas was wiping his eyes and his laughs became sobs and Dean realized that he might be crying. Cas held him close, murmuring to him all night. It’s okay. I wish I could change it. I want to be with you. I want you. I need you. I love you.

Eventually Dean couldn’t cry anymore and the tears and sobs stopped coming, but Cas still held him close and whispered in his hear. The two fell into an uneasy sleep, clutching at each other and what they wish could be.

\----------

The green velvets and white silks with gold trimmings were supposed to be worn for special, jovial occasions. Many would assume this would be one of them. Dean felt it was closer to his funeral. But his father had ordered Dean to stop being morbid and put on the clothing.

His family was situated in the throne room: his father lounging on his throne with Dean and his brother standing tall and proud on opposite sides.

At least Sam was. Dean was so weak he could hardly keep upright. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since before he had last seen Cas a week prior, when they had kissed and cried under the stars. Every time he closed his eyes images of Cas flooded his mind, tormenting him. He had barely eaten or left his room. Sam had said he was becoming depressed. Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. His life was over today.

Even in his weak state the wait for Heaven’s royal family was agonizing. Every second was an eternity mocking him, dragging the horrid experience on longer.

It was almost a miracle when a herald announced the arrival of King Charles of Heaven and his party. His father called them in, and Dean felt his body stiffen as if he were a soldier entering war.

Despite his average frame, Heaven’s king strolled into the castle as if he owned it. His fur cloak trailed behind him, along with a few servants and a figure in a blue cloak who Dean could only assume was his spouse to be. The person seemed to be very interested in the tiled floor, refusing to look up and reveal the face under the hood.

“Welcome, Charles,” his father announced in his booming voice, a feigned smile playing on his lips. The two kings came towards each other in a mock embrace of kinsman ship. It fooled no one. Everyone knew that this was nothing more than a business transaction set eighteen years prior. Both kings and kingdoms still despised each other. Nothing had changed.

His father stepped aside and motioned for Dean to come forward. He walked up as one would approach their executioner.

“This is my eldest son, Dean.”

The hooded figure’s head shot up and stared at Dean, although the face was still hidden. It was unnerving.

King Charles gave a slow smile. He mirrored the motioning gesture, and the figure hesitantly came forward. “I would like to introduce to you my son, Castiel.”

The figure pulled the hood off, and Dean’s lungs stopped functioning. The clothing was more expensive and the hair was combed for once and he was cleanly shaven, but Dean would know those blue eyes anywhere.

“Cas,” he breathed.

He ran to Cas and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Cas clutch the back of Dean’s shirt. He wasn’t sure if Cas would ever let go. He wasn’t sure he wanted Cas to. Because he had lost Cas forever, but he came back and he wasn’t ever going to leave again.

“Did you know?” Cas whispered.

Dean shook his head. “Did you?”

“No.” And then Cas was laughing. And Dean was laughing. And tears were coming down Cas’s face. Dean leaned in to kiss each drop away, moving farther down until he captured Cas’s lips.

He vaguely registered Cas’s father asking his own he thought they had met before, and Sam on the side utterly confused. They would explain everything later. Probably. Maybe. Currently he was too busy kissing his finance to care. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
